One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 7
Aetas looked around and stood up. "Whelp I guess it's time for me to get going. My rides here." He dashed away. "HEY!!" Shelly and Artemis ran after him. Aetas skidded to a halt and kicked them both down into the sand. "I'm not letting either of you get close to me again." He glared down as Crai came down and tried to attack, but he dodged her punches and kicks. "You on the other hand are a cute one. Call me when you get tired of Frankenstein over there." He swept kicked her and flipped back up to his feet. "Woo, that was tiring." A portal opened behind him as he fell backwards inside. Chrono reached out, still face first in sand. "Dammit... Artemis... Why'd you kick us." - Aetas fell onto a cold hard floor, in the middle of a dark room. "Quinn. I know you're here, speak up." Quinn, was sitting in a chair, while chained to the floor. He had a table in front of him, with wine. "Can you help me?" "With the chains?" "No, the wine. I'm thirsty!" "Is that sarcasm? But oh well..." Aetas makes his way over. "So why're you chained up?" "For your safety." Aetas laughed. "My safety?" Quinn stares at Aetas, and then laughs alongside him. The two laugh, and Quinn wipes away his tears. "I've been waiting to say something badass and scary for over a thousand years... You have no idea How good it feels... But really, get me my damn wine or I'll make your dad your mother, and your mom your dog." Aetas gives him the wine to drink, and Quinn sighs. "Ahh... That's good Wine. Thanks." "So, I'm gonna need some help with these." Aetas raised his arms. "They're slowing me down." "I saw you get kicked in the man parts earlier. I must admit, it was hilarious." "Shut up and take these damn things off!" "Okay." Quinn flicks his arms, and nothing happens. "Sea stone?" "Sea stone." "Shit... Even at 100%, i'm useless there. We need the key. I know!" He snaps his finger, and a man with dozens of keys appears. "He has one! Get him!" Aetas lunged for the man and wrapped his chains around his throat. "Give me that damn key now!! Before I decaptiate you and use your body to feed my pets!!" The man with the keys choked, pulling on the chains and gasping for air. "Alright!! Aright! Let me go!!" "GIVE ME THE KEY FIRST!!!" "HOW CAN I?!" Aetas stops, and gets up. "You win this round... The Key Man." The man frees him, and Aetas laughs. "FREE! FINALY!" New chains wrap around him, and Quinn smirks. "Damn it... Not even 5 seconds..." Aetas growls and turns to Quinn. "What the hell you old shit!!" Quinn just laughed at Aetas as he struggled. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT!! Let me go!! NOW!!!" "You're in no position to be calling shots." Quinn kicked Aetas to the ground and stomped on his head. Aetas looked up to Quinn. "I swear, I'm gonna murder you, deep fry you, and feed you to the monsters in the calm belt!!!" "Ooh scary." "I WILL! When I... Break... FREE... okay... Impotent... Weak... Defenseless... You win this round... BUT I'LL WIN THE WAR!" "No, you won't." "Damn it." - Lonnie, checked his Palm, and Bonnie walked forward. "When are we going to get there?! Freya and Christie need to feel my wrath..." "Calm your cow tits. We'll get there." "Good, since that incident... My life only got worse..." "Aren't you dating someone?" "Yeah... But it's hard..." "Why?" "Because..." They heard a loud crash, and Airi comes out of a store room. "Damn it... Don't try to wrestle that red head kid... He throws almost as hard as Roku..." Airi looked at Bonnie. "Why do you make me feel inadequate? Better question. Why're you a cow?" Bonnie covered herself. "Are you looking at my tits? That's it! I'm gonna kick your ass!!" "I've only been here for 10 seconds and I'm in a fight with a busty girl.... Story of my life." Airi unsheathed her sword and got in a uneven stance. "So are we gonna compare each other or are we gonna fight?" Bonnie laughs, and motions a 'come at me'. "Yeah, I'm a P cup. Men want me like a GODDESS." Lonnie coughs. "Virgin Cough No one wants you Cough." "SHUT IT!" "I'm stating a fact." "Well... I'm not a virgin anymore..." "How adorable. You must feel like a princess." Bonnie becomes enraged, and storms at Airi. "SHUT UP!" "I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!" Lonnie walks away, snapping his finger. "Sorry lady, but Bonnie is one of those women who despises other women." "Too bad for her, I don't much care for beef." Airi charged for Bonnie, kicked her in her gut forcing her into the wall. "And I bet you're wondering about me, I'm a G cup." Bonnie snarled a little. "What the hell? You think you're better then me? Huh? YOU'RE JUST LIKE FREYA AND CHRISTIE, ACTING ALL SUPERIOR THEN ME!" Bonnie rushes Airi, and when Airi kicks her, Bonnie laughs, and punches her across the ship. "NOT AGAIN!" Bonnie leaps forward, crashing on the island. She throws her head back, and roars. "FREYA!" Airi kicks Bonnie face first into the sand. "Don't forget about me you damn cow." Bonnie looked up at Airi glaring down at her. "You think you can.... Intimidate me?!" Airi didn't say anything. "You think you're too good to speak to me?!" "No..." Airi charged forward. "Shadow Blazer." She dashed passed Bonnie and sheathed her sword as Bonnie fell back into the sand. Bonnie got up, and started to spin. "COME ON!" She created a large sandstorm, and and it headed towards Airi. "She created a sandstorm, with sheer speed? Not bad, but I'm bette..." "Hello, and goodbye." Aerith, came from behind Airi, and sent a right cross at her. "Who the hell are you?" "Boxer." "Perfect." - Roku was running through the forest as a bunch of mandrakes chased after him. "Wow, déjà vu." He skidded to a halt and punched them all down with a single strike. "Seriously, I didn't even do anything this time." "What is today?" Rosa rose from a small flower bud. "I told you already, it's...... Tuesday? I think.... Wasn't it Tuesday before we left?" Rosa groaned. "You'll never remember will you? Fine, talk to me when you do remember but not a second before then." She dispersed in a pile of leaves carried by the wind. "Sheesh, why is she so mad?" Roku turned around in time for Ness and Taka to walk towards him. "Oh? It's you two.. I thought I sensed someone extra dangerous." "Welll..." Joku came in, smiling, and eating a coconut. He saw the two, and waved. Roku waved back. "I have a few question... First, where'd you get that coconut and are you gonna finish it? And hi my name is Roku and you are?" "Coconut tree. Joku." "Intriguing... And we have similar names." "Yes we do." Roku scratched his head. "Why do I get a sinister vibe off of you?" He looked passed Joku to see Ness sweating heavily and shaking his head no. "Plus... Now that I think about it, you sound familiar." "Oh, I don't believe I fought you. Do you have any ties to the marines?" "None." "Then we aren't enemies." "The only tie I have is that they killed my uncle a few years back, but that's nothing big right?" "No, not at all." "Joku... May I ask one last question?" "What is it?" "Where is that coconut tree?" Joku thumbs to his left, and Roku runs toward it. - Jericho, walking down the beach with Hayley, were telling stories. "Remember when you and dad taught me how to ride a bike?" "Umm, Hayley, I did it alone." "Way to ruin the moment." "How did I ruin the moment? All I remember is being shipwrecked and waking up on the shore in the South Blue. How the hell did you end up in the West Blue?" "Freak accident?" She shrugged. "I got another question, you've been acting weird lately. Are you alright?" "Weird how?" "You turn into a steaming tomato and go to stream to cool yourself down. That's not normal." "Umm....lets just say my recent encounter with a certain someone left an impression on me ." She started to blush and poked her fingers together. "Dammit Jericho!! Now I'm blushing again!!" "Someone? Who is he?" "Oh, and what, beat him up?" "Yeah, cause little brothers have to protect their big sisters and hurr durr burr." The two laugh a little, and Hayley shrugs. "Keep it a secret." "Even from Kent? Deal. Tell me." "Yeah, definitely don't tell him.... Cause it's him." She hides her face behind her hair. Jericho froze. "Wait.... What? Kent?! When?! How?!" "Uhh.. Remember when our crews were shipwrecked by the marines and Kent and I were kinda separated from everyone else.... Yeah... That's when." "... I have to go kill Kent." Jericho walks away, and Hayley jumps on top of him. "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU PROMISED!" "I did. Anyone but Kent, of course. Even Caramel or Chrono would have been better choices. Not Kent. Never Kent." "Come on Jericho! You promised!" Hayley pulled on Jericho's jacket. "Please!!" "Sorry, but he must die. Immediately." Jericho trudged forward. "KENT!!!!" "I don't know what this Kent is, but I'm certain I dislike him already." Lonnie, was behind the two. He had a silk purple coat, with a massive scarf around his neck. Lonnie looks bored, and is speaking in a monotone voice. "Knowing him... Let me guess, he's the idiotic but brave hero, your the brooding type that the ladies love, and this is then annyng loli. Perfect, my life has come full circle. Hooray." Hayley slowly turned to Lonnie. "Bitch did you just call me annoying?" "So you recognize the fact that you're a lolicon? Great. I guess I was right." "Me being a lolicon is fine with me, I've stopped trying to fight it." Lonnie, took off some black gloves, and did a karate pose. "I have no idea who you two are, but I don't care. I'll still kick all your asses." Jericho turned to Lonnie with a demonic stare. "I don't have time for jokes. Fight the Lolicon." Jericho lifted Hayley off his shoulders. "If you'll excuse me I need to go collect 440,000,000 ." Lonnie heard that, and smirked. "You, I'll let live..." Hayley kicked at Lonnie, but he twisted his arm, and made her smash into the sand. She got up, and tried to punch him, but he twisted his body to dodge the Attack. He grabbed her arm, and poked it with with two fingers, at two different spots. Her arm instantly went limp, and Lonnie did a round house kick at her head. "Before, I was a martial arts prodigy... But I wasted all my training, and became lazy. Tack, defeating me with incredible ease, taught me to train again. Now, I have regained all my lost power, and even more. In fact, I was promoted to Bouny Hunter Captain, and I believe I have surpassed not only Oak, but Tack." Jericho turned to Lonnie with his demonic stare. "You're now on my list. And since you're here, you're up first." Jericho flexed his arm and bold seeped out his fingers, forming an axe. "No one messes with my sister." Hayley limply stood up. "The eldest child watches over the siblings. But at the moment... I can't do anything so..... I'll go warn Kent of your rampage." She runs off, and Lonnie cracks his neck, gazing at Jericho. "That girl, she's tough, but knows nothing about Martial arts. Unless she learns how to properly fight, she will be killed very soon." "You have no idea who She, did you?" "Do I look like I care?" Jericho swung his axe, but Lonnie used the axe's momentum to move himself, and touch Jericho's gut with the palm of his right arm. Lonnie looked bored, and Jericho felt his heart stop beating. "Too weak. I need a real challenge." "HOLD IT!" Raion appeared behind Lonnie, and chuckled a little. "So, someone beat Jeicho AND Hayley? Now, I'm getting pumped... But I have to let you know.. The only person to beat Jericho, will be me!!" Raion slammed his fist into Lonnie's body blasting a powerful wave of quantum energy, shooting him back. He looked over to Jericho. "This'll be the last time I clean up your mess." - Red sniffed the air with a blissful smile on his face. Leone turned to him. "Why're you acting like an idiot?" "It feels good to be alive again.. But I'm kinda pissed off." "Why so?" "Well I was revived for sure... But he has yet to give me back my powers. I feel kinda weak... And happy..I care.." Red looked up with shock. "What're these emotions?!!" Xander, laughing, puffed up a cigar. "Easy, I bet he revived everything! Now I bet you want to hug puppies, tell your loved ones how you feel, and drink an apple teenie. Heh hehheh..." Red kicked Xander in the gut, but Xander bursted into paper, walking away. Red growled. "Wait till I learn how to use my body again! Ima fuck you up!!" Ryota tapped on his arm as blue energy started to emit from him. "IM GETTING TIRED OF SITTING IN HERE!!!" He erupted. "THIS IS AGGRAVATING ME!! WHYRE WE JUST STIING HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!!!" He lashed out and punched a hole in the wall. "If you wanna go, go." Orwell, gets up, and glares at them. "You woke me. You better leave, before I get annoyed." "Like I care how you feel old bastard. I'm out!!" Ryota stormed out the cave. "And if anyone wants to come, be my guest. I'm not waiting on Quinn any longer!!" Leone laughed and walked forward. "This is getting annoying just sitting here. I'm starting to think it was just a way to get us together." "Is that all?" "Yeah, like we were supposed to be buddies or something." Red and Atlas laugh at the idea. "JUST GO YOU IDIOTS!" Everyone runs out, scared of Orwell getting angry. Ryota laughed and then smiled. "Poor Newgate, he's gonna be obliterated." He flipped on his hood then turned to Orwell. "Remind me to kill you later." Orwell laughed. "Oh kid, you'll never get on my level. Now go before I show you how big our gap really is." "Oh yeah..." "JUSTIN!" Justin ties Ryota up. He throws him over his shoulder, and Xander slaps duct tape over his mouth. "Can you shut up? I like living." Red chuckled. "Oh come on, death isn't that bad.... Unless you go to hell like I did.. Or wherever I went. I just remember a lot of pain... So much pain." Red became quiet. "Yeah but death isn't that bad." Leone groaned. "Just shut it. No one wants to die." Xander thumbs to Ryota. "Yeah, this guy would argue with you, trying to fight Orwell. Didn't he decapitate you?" Ryota looked up to Xander. "I will decapitate you." - Hayley ran up to Kent. "Kent!... It's Jericho... He's... Gone crazy..." Kent tilted his head. "Okay why?" "He found out about our kiss." "Oh really? I guess I should be running before he gets here." Kent scratched his head. "Well damn.... It's not like I can avoid him forever.. He is my Vice Captain..." "Oh yeah, by the way, we got Attacked by a bounty hunter. He's not terribly strong, but he's my worst type of opponent. I hate to say it, but he's a better fighter then me. Now you, have enough crazy Attacks to ignore martial arts, so why not take em?" "Sure, why not!" "Easy." Ponta, struck at Kent, but Kent dodged the hammer. "ROBOT?!" "I'm not a robot!!" "Too late, you're a robot." Kent ran up to Ponta and crawled over his armor. "What is this made of huh? I might have get one for Marcus." Kent knocked on the armor as Ponta picked up his hammer. "Ooh, it comes with a hammer huh? Well." Kent flipped off. "Let's see what power you're packing!" Kent crouched down. "Gia Gia no JUGGERNAUT!!" Several layers of metal coated Kent's body, growing into a hulkish figure. "Bring it!!" Ponta swung his hammer, and struck Kent. The Hammer had slot machine numbers appear, and they became 6's. "6!" Kent's armor is blown off, and Ponta strikes him again with the hammer. The slot machine numbers appeared again, and they became 4's. "4!" Kent slams into a trees, and growls. "Geez, what does a Nine do?" "Your heart and brain instantly implode. Instant death, even for the strongest in the world." "Then better not get hit. GIA GIA NO HAMMER!" Kent's arm became a hammer, and he rushed at Ponta. "COPYING MY STYLE BOY?!" "NO, I'M SURPASSING IT!" Kent slammed his hammer down forcing Ponta into the sand, cracking off his armor piece by piece. "That's a 1.. Let's crank it up to 6!!" Kent slammed his hammer down destroying Ponta's armor, leaving him unconscious in a pile of metal. "Well that was effective..." Hayley sat down, exhausted. "Uhh... Kent, can you do me a favor?" "Depends, what is it?" "I'm kinda messed up internally... I was hoping you could spare some blood for the sickly Vampire Queen?" Kent popped his knuckles and extended his neck to Hayley. "Take what you need, nothing more." "HEY!" Ponta got up, lifting his hammer. "DON'T IGNORE ME!" "HEY, SCREW YOU!" Hayley kicks Ponta in the face, and Ponta is pushed back, wiping the blood from his mouth. Hayley, has her hair turn white, and a end strikes a fighting pose. "That's it, I'm taking your blood." - "Okay... Who names their kid Aerith?" Airi, dodges a punched from Aerith. "I come from stranger people. Who names their kid Airi?" "Strange people. What's with the bounty hunter gig?" "Ladies find bounty hunters sexy. By that, they meant Trench Coat wearing men with the face of a model and a lean body, not huge, messed up, and dresses like an undead freak." "Your fashion?" "One has to have a gimmick beyond 'boxer'. I belive I chose well." "Well I chose elf swordswoman. Yes that's the name, elves are kinda specific like that. And I believe I chose better." "An elf? I heard some of you are gifted magicians. Is that true?" "It is. I'm just not one of them." Airi high kicked but Anerith dodged. "Shame, I was looking forward to seeing something interesting." "Am I not interesting?" "Well, you do have a nice pair of..." Aerith blocks an Attack. "I was going to say ears, but seeing your Breast, I have to go with that." Airi exhaled. "I'm gonna kill you." She spun around and kicked Anerith in his chest. He slid back and stood up like it never happened. "It's not like it's a bad thing." He blocked her next attack. "Like I'm sure you get complimented on them all the time." "I really wish you were wrong." "Hey, it's a compliment." "No, it's not. It's annoying." "Well, honestly, I..." Bonnie smashes Aerith in the face, sending him towards a tree. "OUT OF MY WAY! GIRL, DO YOU KNOW WHERE FREYA IS?!" "Here." Freya, in a swimsuit, Axel, and Wayward in trunks, appeared. Freya, had her swords close, and Bonnie had a malicous grin on her face. "Freya, still flat as ever." "Bonnie, still an idiot." "OH YEAH?! RALPH!" Ralph, running into the forest, did a few shadows boxing demonstrations, and cracked his knuckles. "Yeah Boo?" Bonnie grabbed Ralph, and held him close. "At least I have a man!" Zero ran by. "Yes she does!" He ran to Freya only to be punched in his jaw. "Go to hell." She snapped. Wayward yawned. "Well it's time to ruin your confidence." He walked forward and looked Bonnie in her eyes. "You're the type of person that needs other people's approval to feel good, that makes you useless in my book. As far as I know you're just a u-" Airi and Freya uppercut him into the sky. Airi turned to Bonnie. "Excuse my crew mate, he's heartless. I hope you didn't take anything bad by it." Bonnie looked stunned, bu tied to shake her head. "Like I need that! I'm better then all of you! I'm strong, I'm sexy, I have a great job... SO WHY DO ALL OF YOU LOOK DOWN AT ME! IT BECAUSESOME OF YOU, I FEEL LIKE A SLUT! BECAUSE OF YOU, I FEEL SCARED! BECAUSE OF YOU... I CAN'T ENJOY HOT SWEATY FUN TIME WITH MY BOYFRIEND AT ALL!" Ralph, hearing that, fell down, feeling his heart shatter into a billion pieces. Everyone, even the woman, give Ralph a silent prayer. Bonnie, furious, starts breathing hard, but looks like she's about to cry. Airi looked up to Bonnie. "You're a virgin aren't you?" Axel laughed. "Airi, you can just ask people that. It's indecent." "Axel... If I didn't know you I would've asked you the same thing." Bonnie starts sobbing, and curls up in a ball. "I'M NOT, AND I SHOULD BE HAPPY... BUT I JUST FEEL AWFUL!" Ralph's heart shattera again, and he lies on the floor, wanting to die. The 'Heroes', feel awful for mentally destroying two people.... Except Wayward. Airi patted Bonnie on her shoulder. "I know what would make you feel better." She started nodding and pulled her in close and whispered. "Since you're whole crew left the ship you and your boyfriend can.... Have fun time." Bonnie, looked to Ralph, who was broken. "You think he's in the mood?" Airi laughs, and stares at Bonnie. "Oh, you were serious." Airi walks to Ralph, and whispers in his ear. He gets up, and runs to Bonnie. He lifts her up, despite her being a few feet taller and a few hundred pounds heavier. Bonnie, surprised, begins to blush. "So manly..." "I'll prove to you, that I'm man enough to make you forget all your pain!" Airi turned to everyone as Ralph ran off with Bonnie. "Okay." She clasped her hands together. "This moment in time never happened. Anybody disagree, feel free to go jump off a cliff." She glared at Wayward. "You can go jump off a cliff anyway." Wayward looked away. "You forget I can fly." "You forget, I can cut off your arms." "YOU FORGOT THAT I'M ALIVE!" Aerith, came into the area, and saw that he was surrounded. "You said something about a cliff... Bye!" Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc